Recent advances in high speed integrated circuit technologies enable various innovative and versatile applications through ultra-low-power wireless link such as mesh sensor network, remote industrial monitoring and implantable medical devices. For the wireless data access, the modulation scheme adapted is affects the link qualities in terms of bit rate and bit error rate.
Phase shift keying (PSK), specifically the binary phase shift keying (BPSK) and quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK), is a widely used digital modulation scheme in wireless systems such as 802.11 (WiFi) and 802.15.4, global positioning system (GPS), as well as numerous other applications including medical telemetry, machine to machine (M2M) communications, and the like. This technique represents digital bits by shifting the phase of the carrier signals. Under similar bandwidth occupation, PSK signals are more robust to noise as compared to amplitude shift keying (ASK) or frequency shift keying (FSK).
In view of the expanding uses of mobile wireless and low power devices, there exists a need for simplified and lower power wireless data transmission circuits.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.